herofandomcom-20200223-history
Colleen Wing
Colleen Wing is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Wing first appeared in Marvel Premiere #19 (November 1974) by Doug Moench and Larry Hama. Descended from a family of samurai, Wing is a Japanese martial artist who avenged her grandfather's death with the help of the superhero Iron Fist. After arriving in New York City, Wing befriended former police officer Misty Knight with whom she started a private investigation agency. The two would later form the crime fighting duo, Daughters of the Dragon. As private investigators, Wing and Knight frequently work with Heroes for Hire: Luke Cage and Iron Fist. In the 2010 Daredevil storyline, "Shadowland", Wing becomes the leader of The Nail, a splinter group of The Hand ninja clan. Jessica Henwick portrays the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of the character in Netflix's Iron Fist. Publication history Colleen Wing first appeared in Marvel Premiere #19 (November 1974), and was created by Doug Moench and Larry Hama. Fictional character biography Colleen was born in the mountains of Honshu, Japan, to Professor Lee Wing (a teacher of Asian history at Columbia University) and a mother whose ancestors were samurai and daimyo. After her mother's death, Colleen's late maternal grandfather, Kenji Ozawa taught her the ways of the samurai, in which she later became very skilled. Professor Wing learned from a monk that young warrior Iron Fist would come from that land to seek vengeance on his father's killer and sent Colleen to meet him. Professor Wing and Colleen befriended Iron Fist, and Colleen has acted as his ally in many of his exploits. In Colleen's first appearance, she met Iron Fist,1 and she then aided Iron Fist in battling the Cult of Kara-Kai.2 Years later, Colleen went back to New York City to visit her father there. Upon arrival, she got caught in a gun battle by the local Manhattan police and some thugs. Luckily, she was rescued by officer Misty Knight, who eventually became her best friend. Later, when Knight's right arm was severely injured by a bomb explosion and was amputated, Colleen encouraged Knight to rise above her depression and return to an active role in life. Colleen and Knight formed a partnership as private investigators and called their firm Nightwing Restorations, Ltd.3 Due to Wing's samurai-style training and both partners' expertise in the Asian martial arts, they were dubbed "the Daughters of the Dragon." Colleen was at one point captured by Master Khan and Angar the Screamer, who turned her into a mesmerized slave. Colleen battled Iron Fist, who finally freed her from their mental control.4 Colleen then teamed with Misty in opposing agents of the criminal Emil Vachon in Hong Kong.5 Colleen was captured by Emil Vachon, however, who turned her into a heroin addict. She was rescued by Misty Knight, overcame her addiction, and took vengeance on Vahcon.6 Colleen then fought Davos, the second Steel Serpent, and met Spider-Man.7 Colleen later aided the X-Men and Sunfire in battling Moses Magnum in Japan.8 She accompanied the X-Men to Canada,9 and made romantic overtures towards Cyclops, whose girlfriend Jean Grey was presumed to be dead at the time.10 She was held prisoner by Arcade soon after that.11 Colleen later met the actor Bob Diamond, one of the Sons of the Tiger.12 She then battled Constrictor and Sabretooth.13 Professor Wing then regained his memory, and Colleen's training in samurai skills by her grandfather was revealed.14 Colleen then began a romance with Bob Diamond.15 She was shot by Warhawk,16 and later fought the Constrictor again.17 She was briefly turned to glass by the second Chemistro,18 and was soon returned to normal.19 She then fought Fera (now Ferocia).20 Colleen later temporarily ended her friendship with Misty due to the latter's romance with Tyrone King.21 Colleen was next transported to K'un-L'un.22 She killed Chiantang the mystic dragon.23 She then attended the funeral of an impostor she believed to be Danny Rand.24 Some time later, Colleen saw a second Danny Rand impostor on television.25 She confronted this impostor, who was actually the Super-Skrull.26 She was present at the exhumation of the corpse of the first Danny Rand impostor.27 After her relationship with Bob Diamond ended, Colleen once again started up the Daughters of the Dragon organization with Misty as bondswoman.28 Succeeding in that during the 2006 "Civil War" storyline, she and Misty create the new Heroes for Hire due to the urging of Iron Man, Reed Richards and Spider-Man.29 Colleen has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who have registered as part of the Initiative.3031 In the group's most recent mission, Colleen Wing and Tarantula were offered to the Brood Queen by their possessed teammate Humbug32 When Shang-Chi and the other heroes come save them, Colleen is in traumatic shock; she is further agitated when Moon-Boy, whom the group had been hired to apprehend for S.H.I.E.L.D. is taken into custody by Paladin.33 Misty had made a deal with him in order to find both her and Tarantula after their capture.34 Colleen, deeply upset by this, left the group as a result. Heroes For Hire disbanded in the aftermath of this.35 Following Daredevil's takeover of Hell's Kitchen during the Shadowland storyline, Misty, Colleen Wing, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, and Shang-Chi confront him in attempt to stop him without violence. After a commotion happens elsewhere in his castle, he attacks the group, believing they are responsible.36 Days after the fight, Colleen is contacted by Daredevil, offering information about her mother. Upon visiting him again, he reveals to her that her mother actually led a resurrected Hand group of all swordswomen called "the Nail". Colleen's mother and the Nail were eventually assassinated by one of The Hand's enemies. Daredevil then asks her to lead a new incarnation of the group.37 She eventually accepts and meets the Nail consisting of Black Lotus, Cherry Blossom, Makro, and Yuki.38 Colleen later betrays the Nail and has to defend herself against them.39 Powers and abilities Colleen Wing was originally an athletic woman with no superhuman abilities. She has achieved mastery of the traditional combat skills of the Japanese samurai, including swordsmanship (kenjutsu); she is a talented swordswoman and has been shown defeating several HYDRA agents with no injury.& issue needed After being brainwashed as a living weapon by Iron Fist foe Master Khan, Danny melds his mind with hers in order to break her free of this control.40 As a result Colleen gains knowledge of K'un L'un martial arts as well as chi control; allowing her to focus her chi to enhance her strength, accelerate her healing, and reduce her body functions to survive severe conditions.4041 She wields a 1,000-year-old katana which she inherited from her grandfather.41 Colleen is also a seasoned private detective with excellent investigative skills. Other versions *Colleen appears briefly in the alternate timeline of the 1995–1996 "Age of Apocalypse" storyline. She and Misty Knight were in the same human pens and escaped together. However, *Colleen was infested by a Brood-infested Christopher Summers and later killed by Misty Knight.42 *An Ultimate Marvel version of Colleen Wing appears in Ultimate Spider-Man #110 as the wife of Danny Rand.43 *Colleen appear in the alternate timeline of the 2005 "House of M" storyline as a member of the Dragons, in which the leader is Shang-Chi. Later, she was among the captured Dragons in a trap arranged by both the Kingpin and the Brotherhood; but was freed by Luke Cage in order to help the Avengers defeat the Brotherhood.44 *In A.I.M.'s pocket dimension of Earth-13584, Colleen Wing appears as a member of Spider-Man's gang.45 Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes